comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackest Night Vol 1 0
|Comic}} /Images|Images}} }} ; |age_rating = |publishing_companies = DC Comics |cover_artist(s) = Ivan Reis, Oclair Albert & Alex Sinclair |variant_cover_artist(s) = Ivan Reis, Oclair Albert & Alex Sinclair Ivan Reis & Oclair Albert |publisher(s) = Paul Levitz |president = Paul Levitz |cco = |ceo = |coo = |previous = - |next = Blackest Night Vol 1 1 }} Story 1: Death Becomes Us Green Lantern and The Flash talk about their recently deceased friends while at Bruce Wayne's grave. As they leave, Black Hand grabs Bruce's skull and begins to resurrect some of the dead. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * * * :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* * * * * * Antagonists: * :* :* * * * * * * * * Others: * * :* ::* :::* ::::* :::::* ::::::* :::::::* :::::* ::::::* :::::::* :::* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery 1: Blackest Night Profiles Profiles for each Lantern Corps involved in the Blackest Night Event (Green, Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, Violet and Black). Appearances Protagonists: * :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* ::* ::* ::* ::* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * * :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Antagonists: * :* :* Others: * * :* ::* :::* ::* :::* :* :* :* :* * :* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes *Christian Alamy inked the Green Lantern, Red Lantern, Sinestro Corps and Star Sapphire profiles. *Randy Mayor coloured the Green Lantern, Sinestro Corps, Star Sapphires and Black Lantern profiles. *Doug Mahnke inked the Orange Lantern profile. *Nei Ruffino coloured the Red Lantern, Orange Lantern, Blue Lantern and Indigo Tribe profiles. *Tom Nguyen inked the Blue Lantern, Indigo Tribe and Black Lantern profiles. Trivia *Two variant covers exist. One was available from San Diego Comic Con and is almost identical to the standard cover, aside from the box in the bottom right, and the "Free Comic Book Day" banner at the top. The other cover is a black and white retailer incentive cover. *Brother Hymn is incorrectly named Brother Hynn. *Salakk is incorrectly named Salaak. See Also *Blackest Night (Event) References Category:Blackest Night Event Category:Comics Published by DC Comics Category:Comics Published in 2009 Category:Comics Published in June, 2009 Category:Free Comics Category:Ivan Reis/Cover Penciller Category:Oclair Albert/Cover Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Cover Colourist Category:Ivan Reis/Variant Cover Penciller Category:Oclair Albert/Variant Cover Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Variant Cover Colourist Category:Geoff Johns/Writer Category:Ivan Reis/Penciller Category:Oclair Albert/Inker Category:Rob Hunter/Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Colourist Category:Nick J. Napolitano/Letterer Category:Eddie Berganza/Editor Category:Adam Schlagman/Associate Editor Category:Dan DiDio/Executive Editor Category:Terri Cunningham/Managing Editor Category:Georg Brewer/VP of Design Category:Richard Bruning/Creative Director Category:Doug Mahnke/Penciller Category:Christian Alamy/Inker Category:Doug Mahnke/Inker Category:Tom Nguyen/Inker Category:Randy Mayor/Colourist Category:Nei Ruffino/Colourist Category:Paul Levitz/Publisher